Nunca totalmente Autor: HarukoU
by HarukoU
Summary: Pero la vida corriendo detrás de lo que se quiere y no se posee es divertida, sufrida, intensa. Y eso, a Deidara le mola. / Reto: Con una frase. Día: 2 de Febrero.


Hola, gente (: Bueno, sólo os digo que espero que os guste por lo menos un poquito mi fic y que estoy tremendamente orgullosa de que Derama me invitara a participar en su reto.

_~Titulo: **Nunca totalmente.**_

_~Frase:** "Sólo se ama lo que no se posee totalmente" **_

_~Autor**: Marcel Proust **_

_~Autor del fic:** HarukoU**_

_~Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

-No, Deidara, no más; Konan me está esperando.- Itachi se retiró de su amante y se puso rápidamente los bóxers sin mirarlo.

-Ya, claro, ¿no tienes suficiente con lo que follas conmigo?

-Venga, cariño…- Itachi ya se ha terminado de vestir y se acerca a la cama para besar a Deidara suavecito en los labios.- Es mi prometida, lo sabes, así son estos matrimonios de conveniencia.

Un, dos, tres. Volvemos otra vez. Deidara no se resiste, se deshace de las mantas así como de su razón y lo besa más de lo que Itachi está dispuesto a darle. El Uchiha aparta a Deidara con brusquedad y le reprende con la mirada.

-Deberías de vestirte, tu madre estará al llegar. Que aún vives con ella, que tienes 17 años, cariño. Entiende que me tengo que ir.

Deidara pone mala cara pero no hace un drama de fin del mundo.

-Se me va a hacer muy difícil.

-¿El qué?- Itachi estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del menor pero se detuvo a escuchar la cursilada del día. Si no fuera porque era realmente provocativo y bueno en la cama ya le habría dejado, en vez de estar creándole vanas ilusiones día a día.

-Lo normal. No sabes lo difícil que es respirar sin ti.

-Si te dejo sin aliento, anda, chico.

Uchiha se ríe, haciendo que el pobre corazoncito artístico se resienta como si le hubieran metido tres agujas por cada vena, por cada arteria.

Lo que de verdad se ama es lo realmente imposible. Es como todo en la vida, piensa Deidara. La animadora rubia se va a fijar en el cerebrito que pasa de las chicas como ella. La chica inteligente y de paso guapa se va a enamorar de un palurdo sin atractivo que se coloca todas las noches. El chico que acaba de entrar en la secundaria se va a fijar en la mujer hecha y derecha que es su profesora de a saber qué asignatura.

Él, el artista incomprendido pero admirado, se va a fijar en un hombre como Itachi Uchiha, que lleva encima un matrimonio que sólo está pensado para que el dinero entre por la puerta y ya de paso, caliente la cama.

-Piensa en cosas bonitas.- Y con esa frase, el rubio se levanta de la cama sin mucha motivación para dar un paso más. Piensa en dejarle un mensaje diciéndole lo mucho que le quiere, pero así como por cada día le dedica una cursilería, por cada día hay que tener abstinencia de hacer el ridículo.

-Es lo que haces, tío. El ridículo.- Sasori afina su guitarra eléctrica y rasga unos acordes. Ahora, como todos los domingos por la tarde, están sentado (Deidara y él) en su garaje. Sasori toca la guitarra y vuela hasta Nueva York o Japón donde quiere dar su concierto triunfal. En cambio, Deidara piensa en su querido hombre comprometido con una mujer preciosa, ambos mayores que él. Pero no pasa nada, porque es rutina desde el domingo a las 23:59 hasta que el siguiente fin de semana muera con su recuerdo.

-Déjame. Yo le quiero. Déjame en paz a mí y a mi café altísimo en cafeína.

-Sí, sí. Te voy a dejar. ¿Por qué sabes qué? Me voy a pirar de este moridero. Me voy a ir y voy a dejar el instituto, la mierda de casa que tengo y a todos vosotros.

-Volverás en navidad. Me echarás de menos.

Y los dos saben que es verdad. Pero aún queda mucho para esa fecha tan asquerosamente comercial. Por ahora, a Deidara le toca amar desmedida e inútilmente.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, Itachi.

El Uchiha resopla con hastío y da otra calada al cigarrillo. Siempre van a ese parque, lleno de hojas naranjas caídas de los árboles; hojas que caen como ángeles del cielo. En ese parque no les va a ver nadie conocido. Excepto los patos del estanque que ya les conocen de sobra.

-Si, Deidara, Konan lo sabe. Pero se calla. Es lo que tiene que hacer. Callarse la puta boca de zorra que tiene.

-Oye, que entiendo que no la quieras, pero no la trates así.

-¿Qué pasa, rubia de bote? ¿Te crees que ella no va a chupársela a cuanto tío se le aparece por el camino cuando yo estoy jugando contigo?

-Vaya, Uchiha, eso parece molestarte mucho.

-No es eso.- Tira la colilla más que acabada del cigarro y pone la cara entre las manos; como si así pudiera no ver lo que pasa alrededor. Deidara está sentado en el suelo, enfrente del banco donde se sienta su amante. Con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada azul ardiente lo mira con receloso amor.

-¿Entonces qué es? Ya me lo había dicho mi madre. A ella no le importa con qué cosa me acueste yo, ¿sabes? A Sasori tampoco. No les importa si voy a chupártela a ti o a metérsela a una mujer. Lo que les importa es que yo sea feliz.

-Cállate, perra.

-Claro, Itachi…- Deidara arranca con frustración pasto del suelo en donde está sentado y una hoja caída de un árbol cercano le hace removerse incómodo. Como si un ángel acabara de caer.- Para ti todo es tan fácil, como no me quieres. Intentas compensarme las cosas malas que me haces con tatuajes, o mechas en el pelo.

Itachi se cansa cada día más. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre con que él no le quiere.

-Deidara, si no te quisiera no me aguantaría este sermón todos los días.

-Me quieres, pero en tu cama.

-Sí, y te quiero _ya _en ella.

Dicen que en la cama es donde se arreglan las diferencias. Entonces será en la cama donde Deidara podrá parar de reclamar a su amante. Será ahí, en ese confuso revoltijo de sábanas sudadas donde Itachi se va a sentir completamente feliz, aunque no lo reconozca y se muera con ese sentimiento. Será en la cama donde ese niño mayor, y ese adulto inmaduro lo van a conseguir. Con sexo. Con lágrimas, a veces. Con gruñidos y mordiscos en el cuello, enamorados los dos de una noche eterna, de una mañana con miradas incómodas y llamadas perdidas en el móvil.

-Dicen que sólo se ama lo que no se posee totalmente, Itachi.

-Si, Deidara, lo he escuchado.

-Ya que tú no me quieres,- Itachi resopla- pues será por eso que yo a ti sí. Y tanto.

-Es la vida, chaval.

Si, es la vida, piensa Deidara. Un asco de vida, con historias sin sentido y tardes lluviosas de marzo cuando quieres ir a un concierto. La vida con un amante como Itachi Uchiha; pero la vida sin él es inimaginable. ''La vida es bella''. Si, já. La vida sin él sería bella.

Pero la vida corriendo detrás de lo que se quiere y no se posee es divertida, sufrida, intensa.

Y eso, a Deidara le mola.

* * *

Aaaff... Bueno, espero no haberte decepcionado, Derama.

Y a vosotros, lectores;

La vida es corta, la vida son tres horas. Una es para las cosas en las que creemos, otra para decirle a la gente que la amamos y la mejor y más intensa es para escuchar My Chemical Romance. O esa, es mi rarísima vida. He dicho.


End file.
